What am i scared?
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Makoto benar-benar takut berenang sekarang. Kejadian itu membuatnya trauma. Namun, Haruka dan klub renang itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berhenti dari dunia renang.


**What am i scared?**

Disc: Yang jelas bukan punya saya(?)

#AU

* * *

Note: Makoto dan Haruka: 7 tahun, Nagisa:6 tahun

Makoto itu tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dia harus berpisah dengan orang yang cukup dia sayangi. Ya, meski disekitar sana banyak nelayan lainnya, namun dialah nelayan yang ramah dan memberikannya ikan mas.

Sejak saat itu, Makoto takut dengan yang namanya berenang. Baginya berenang itu menyeramkan. Dan sejak saat itu, anak yang berusia 7 tahun itu berhenti dari dunia renang. Namun niatnya itu usai, karena...

Di sekitar tempat mereka tinggal, akan dibuka klub renang.

"Apa ingin masuk club renang? Baru dibuka seminggu yang lalu."

"Hm? Haru mau ikut?"

Haruka hanya menatap Makoto.

Dan Makoto tau, tatapan Haru itu berarti ya.

"Wah, kalau Haru-chan ikut aku akan ikut."

Dan seperti biasanya, Makoto pasti akan mengikuti Haruka.

"Kalau tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan, Makoto. "

"Hm? Tidak bisa apanya?" Mata Makoto hanya mengerjap.

"Jangan berpura-pura."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, Haru-chan."

Haruka memalingkan mukanya, "Terserah padamu, dan jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu berulang-ulang."

Makoto hanya tersenyum pada pemuda beiris kebiruan itu .

* * *

Dan benar saja, sesuai dugaan Haruka, Makoto benar-benar mengikuti klub itu. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Haruka cemas. Ya, dia begitu tau ketakutan Makoto pada air. Apalagi Haru ka bersamanya ketika kejadian itu. Dia menemani Makoto untuk melihat korban keganasan gelombang laut.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di klub ini. Saya Sasabe, pelatih kalian. Salam kenal semuanya!"

"Salam kenal.", teriak anak-anak dengan girang.(terkecuali Haruka tentunya.)

"Nah, kita akan melakukan test dulu untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian. Dan untuk pertama, Ha...haruka Nanase?", seketika pelatih Sasabe pun mimisan.

"Maaf, saya bukan wanita paman." Haruka muncul tiba-tiba.

"HUAAAA! Baiklah, ayo berenang."

Haruka pun masuk ke bersiaga dan akan memulai. Dia pun masuk ke kolam renang dengan gerakan yang dibilang cukup menawan. Apalagi ketika di air, gaya renangnya benar-benar indah untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Dan itu membuat seorang anak bersurai pirang ru-terkesima.

Air membasahi tubuh Haruka. Dia pun menyudahi kegiatan renangnya dan disambut oleh Pelatih Sasabe dengan teriakan NICEE!.

"Haru-chan keren!" Makoto tersenyum kembali.

"Heeei~~", anak yang cukup pendek pun menghampiri Haruka dan Makoto.

"Nani ka?", tanya Makoto.

Haruka hanya menatap anak itu datar.

"Wah, salam kenal. Aku Nagisa Hazuki."

"Namaku Makoto Tachibana. Dan ini Haruka Nanase."

"Hai Mako-chan, Haru-chan! O, iya, Aku suka dengan gaya renang Haru-chan! Terkesan bebas." Ujarnya semangat.

"Tentu saja, jenis gaya renang itu, gaya renang bebas. Dan berhenti menambahkan suffiks –chan." Ucap Haruka datar.

"BUKAN! BUKAN! Bukan bebas dalam artian begitu. Tapi bebas dalam artian kalau renang mu itu tidak kaku dan luwes!"

Haruka menjawab,"Aku tidak peduli."

" Dan selanjutnya, giliran...etto, Nagisa Hazuki-chan?" ucap pelatih Sasakibe sambil mimisan kembali.

"Pak, saya laki-laki!~", ucap Nagisa cemberut.

* * *

Dan kali ini giliran Nagisalah yang menunjukkan aksinya. Ketika memulai ancang-ancang pun Nagisa benar-benar terlihat semangat. Apalagi ketika didalam kolam. Dia melaju begitu cepat dengan gaya dadanya. Dan itu cukup menarik perhatian Haruka.

Setelah Nagisa selesai, dia langsung menghampiri Haruka dan Makoto kembali. Menyapa mereka dengan senyum tiga jarinya, "Hei, bagaimana denganku?"

"Keren, Nagisa-chan!", jawab Makoto.

Haru hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Namun dia terkesima, tampaknya dia memikirkan giliran Makoto dan dia pun langsung menatap Makoto.

"Makoto, sebaiknya keluar dari klub ini."

Seketika Nagisa dan Makoto membeku.

"Kenapa harus keluar?" tanya Makoto.

"Iyaaa! Kenapa Mako-chan harus keluar? Bukannya dia belum melakukan apa-apa?", protes Nagisa.

"Pokoknya harus..."

Ucapan Haruka terpotong oleh Pelatih Sasakibe, "Selanjutnya..Mako..-kun kan?" tanya pelatih Sasakibe.

"Ha'i."

"Tidak bisa!" Haru langsung menghalangi Makoto.

Dan kejadian itu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya pelatih Sasakibe.

"Tidak. Pokoknya tidak."

Makoto hanya menepuk bahu Haruka. "Jangan khawatir, aku tak apa." Jawab Makoto seraya tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Yakin dengan keadaan..."

"Pokoknya Haru-chan jangan khawatir." Makoto menepuk bahu Haruka pelan."

Makoto pun mengambil ancang-ancang. Tampaknya dia akan menggunakan gaya punggung andalannya. Mulanya dia merasa biasa saja, namun tiba-tiba...

Dia teringat kejadian itu.

Dan itu, membuat dia menjadi takut kembali.

"Puuahh.." Makoto pun tidak sengaja tenggelam. Ya, ketakutannya membuat keseimbangannya didalam air hilang begitu saja.

"MAKOO-CHAANNN!" Nagisa pun dengan sigap langsung meloncat kedalam kolam.

"MAKOTOOOO!" Haruka benar-benar kaget sekarang, dia ingin menolong temannya itu, namun keduluan Nagisa.

Begitu sampai diluar air, Nagisa langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan mengeluarkan air dari tubuh Makoto. Dan untungnya Makoto masih dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu parah.

"Huaa Mako-chaaan! Sadarlaah."

"Makoto..." Haruka lah yang paling panik. Dia langsung mengguncang Makoto dan itu membuat Nagisa terkejut.

"Kenapa Haru-chan?"

Haruka tidak menjawab dan terus membangunkan Makoto hingga muncul celetukan dari salah satu temannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, di drama televisi kalau tidak sadar berikan dia ciuman."

Nak, mudah-mudahan kamu tidak menonton drama FTV.

"Ciuman?" tanya Haruka dan Nagisa.

Dan pelatih Sasakibe hanya menepuk jidat.

"Kalau begitu aku saja! Ini semua salahku." Ucap Haruka.

"Tidaaak! Biar aku saja Haru-chan!"

"Aku..." tatap Haruka tajam.

"Huaa...Haru-chan curang! Aku.."

"Nghh..." Makoto pun terbangun.

"MAKOTOO/MAKO-CHANN!"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya pelatih Sasakibe.

Maafkan aku pelatih, tadi aku lupa sarapan. Hehehehe." Cengir Makoto.

* * *

Di ruang ganti...

"Huaaa! Mako-chan, syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-napa!" Nagisa memeluk Makoto dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Etto, maaf membuatmu khawatir." Makoto menepuk kepala Nagisa pelan.

"Kupikir aku akan kehilangan Mako-chaannn! HUAAA!" Nagisa pun memeluk Makoto dengan erat sekali.

"Ehem...kurasa kita akan kehilangannya duluan." Haruka menatap Makoto yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Habisnya.." Nagisa cemberut.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Nagisa-chan mau pulang bersama?"

Haruka menatap Makoto dan Nagisa datar.

"Aku mau sekali Mako-chan! Tapi aku dijemput orang tuaku."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Lain kali kita pulang bersama ya." ujar Makoto.

"Ayo pulang, aku lapar." Haruka pun keluar dari ruang itu.

"Jaa ne." Makoto pun melambaikan tangannya hingga...

Cup.

Nagisa pun mencium pipi Makoto.

"Jaa ne~~ Mako-chan! Haru-chan!."

Sejujurnya, Makoto kaget dengan perlakuan Nagisa, namun dia tau, mungkin itu gaya Nagisa untuk mengungkapkan ekspresinya. Makoto pun keluar dari ruang itu, takut ditinggal Haruka. Dia pun mencari keberadaan Haruka sekarang. Melihat sosok itu, dia pun menghampirinya, "Haru-chan!"

Haruka hanya diam dan mulai berjalan.

Namun, diamnya seorang Haruka Nanase ini bukan berarti ya.

* * *

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Keraguan muncul dihati Makoto. Apa dia salah karena tidak mengikuti saran Haruka?

"Haru-chan! Tadi luarbiasa ya."

Haruka diam.

"Apalagi kita mendapat teman baru." ucapnya tersenyum.

Haruka tetap diam.

"Bagaimana denganmu Haru-chan? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura!"

Makoto yang kini diam.

"Kau tak tau? Aku begitu khawatir ketika kau hampir tenggelam tadi. Aku..benar-benar takut. Tolong jangan berpura-pura dihadapanku."

Makoto menatap Haruka dan langsung memeluk Haruka.

"Sebenarnya aku takut..."

Haruka mendengarkan cerita Makoto.

"Tapi kalau aku takut, aku tidak akan bisa berenang dengan Haruka lagi. Dan jika aku tidak berenang lagi,maka aku akan kesepian karena Haruka akan fokus pada renang. Itulah yang sangat membuatku takut." Makoto terlihat sedih.

"Makoto.."

"Maaf membuatmu repot Haru-chan."

Haruka pun tersenyum tipis. Dan Makoto bersumpah, senyum itu benar-benar senyum paling indah yang pernah dia lihat.

"Tidak apa. Tapi sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri." Haruka menepuk kepala Makoto dengan ekspresi datarnya kembali.

"Tapi..aku begitu banyak membuat masalah untukmu." Makoto makin meneggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan itu.

"Tidak kok. Aku mungkin bisa membantu agar kau tidak terlalu trauma dengan air."

"Benarkah?" Makoto menatapnya berbinar.

Haruka mengangguk dan mencium rambut Makoto, seraya berkata, "Ayo pulang."

Makoto melepaskan pelukannya dari Haruka. "Ayo."

* * *

Fic ketiga buat Udin. Maaf telat postnya. :') koneksi maceet mulu. Ya taulaah kenapa(?). Gomen ne jika kurang greget ^A^


End file.
